In general, as finishing methods, there are wet methods and dry methods to attach and fix a finishing material such as earthenware, ceramic, stone or terracotta panel, and brick to inner and outer walls of a building structure during construction of interior and exterior building structures.
In the wet method, a cement mortar adhesive is used between inner and outer walls of a building structure and a finishing material, and the cement as adhesive is applied to the back of each finishing material then the finishing material is attached one by one to the wall along a joint. Therefore, the working time is long, the labor cost is high, and curing time of the cement is required.
In the dry method, a separate fixing member made from metal or the like is installed between inner and outer walls and a finishing material so as to attach the finishing material to the inner and outer walls of a building structure in a spaced manner. Accordingly, it is advantageous that the construction time is short and the working is convenient as well as the heat insulating configuration is easy. Therefore, in recent years, construction methods to fix exterior material such as a brick using the dry method are often carried out.
Although a finishing material such as a brick may be fitted in a separate fixing member made from metal or the like, a secondary fixing operation is required to fix the finishing material and the fixing member in a state in which the finishing material is fitted in the fixing member since shaking, etc. occurs in a state in which the finishing material is fitted in the fixing member.
Thus, since the secondary fixing operation is required for fixing the exterior material to the fixing member, there are problems that the labor cost and the material cost increase and the construction time becomes long.
In addition, when the secondary fixing operation is carried out by a person who is not a skilled person, such that it is not precisely carried out, there is a problem that the finish of a building structure is not clean.
Similar disclosures are shown in the prior art, for example, in Korean Patent No. KR 10-1334320 B1, published Nov. 27, 2013.